Beast Love Theory
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: Berkelahi sudah menjadi makanan harian untuknya. Selalu menargetkan para yeoja untuk bercinta dengannya. Dia benar benar seperti binatang buas. Dan kini Luhan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Remake from same tittle by : Akabe Yoshino. Special for HUNHAN APRIL PASSION. Warning : HunHan,GS,typo,alur dan cerita garing Bad Hun Grumpily Han TWO SHOOT. No FanWar. SCR : Dyo
1. Chapter 1

**Beast Love Theory**

**Akabe Yoshino / SexyBabyWolf**

**Specially for HUNHAN APRIL PASSION**

**holla, Dyo back with new ff for this month event. hehehe, jangan hajar Dyo karena belum selesai ff lain udah main upload yang baru. tenang saja karena Dyo akan upload 3 ff sekaligus termasuk yang baru ini. untuk Twins Exchange nya dipending dulu karena the idea is stuck in my head. hehe, just wait it and happy read for that! saranghae bbuing 3~ ****Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Review please, cuma TwoShoot juga kan. Dyo tidak berminat FANWAR.**

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kasih lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

.

**Berkelahi sudah menjadi makanan harian untuknya. Selalu menargetkan para yeoja untuk bercinta dengannya. Dia benar benar seperti binatang buas. Dan kini Luhan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan Oh Sehun. Aku akan mengadilinya dengan memeprtaruhkan nama Xi Luhan sebagai ketua perwakilan siswa." Sehun terpana mendengar itu. Apakah itu serius? Sehun bersumpah akan menjadi tipe namja yang disukai Luhan.**

.

Luhan menatap dengan geram objek didepannya saat melewati koridor belakang yang biasanya digunakan untuk membolos para siswa bagel. Disana, tepat ditengah jalan para namja tergeletak lemas dengan luka disana sini. Genggaman tangan Luhan mengerat saat matanya tak sengaja melihat siluet tulisan pada punggung salah satu siswa yang tergeletak itu.

"_Kau teralu cepat 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku"_ begitulah yang tertulis jelas dipunggung siswa itu menggunakan spidol merah.

"Ini perbuatan Oh Sehun lagi? Benar benar sulit dipercaya" geramnya rendah sambil memejamkan matanya guna menahan emosinya yang bisa dipastikan akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Luhan POV

Benar benar tidak bisa dibiarkan! Namja itu, padahal baru saja pindah kemari sebulan yang lalu. Tapi sikapnya benar benar… Berkelahi sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari hari. Selain itu gosipnya dia suka bercinta dengan yeoja disekolah. Namja itu benar benar seperti binatang buas yang hidup dengan instingnya.

Tapi, dia belum pernah tertangkap basah. Jadi tidak ada satu orang pun yang menghukumnya meski banyak yang mengadu. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan namja itu bertingkah , Xi Luhan akan mempertaruhkan namaku sebagai ketua OSIS. Aku pasti bisa menangkapnya.

Aku mendengus kesal dan melewati tumpukan(?) namja lemas ini begitu saja dan melanjutkan tugasku untuk mencari siswa siswi yang mungkin saja membolos pelajaran. Lalu bagaimana denganku? kalian bertanya kenapa aku tidak ikut pelajaran? Karena aku ketua OSIS, maka para guru memberikanku waktu 1 jam untuk berkeliling sebelum mengikuti pelajaran. Dan karena mengerjakan tugas ini, aku jadi terlambat masuk kedalam kelas. Satu jam bonusku sudah habis sedari tadi. Namun langkahku terhenti saat berada didepan ruang kelas yang kosong. Aku mendengar suara yang entah mirip atau mungkin benar sebagai suara desahan. Pasti sedang ada yang bolos didalam. Aku membuka pintu dan mataku serasa ingin lepas begitu saja. Aku melihat Sehun dan juga seorang yeoja tengah berpelukan dengan tubuh bagian atas yang sudah polos.

"Kyaaa, siapa yeoja itu?" teriak yeoja itu sambil memandangku dan menutupi dadanya. Sejurus kemudian dia menatapku tajam lalu memakai seragamnya dan pergi dari kelas itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Hun-aah!" ucapnya sambil menatap marah padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Aku maju selangkah dan melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada.

"Benar benar sulit dipercaya jika kau melakukan hal ini. jika saja digabungkan dengan ulahmu yang suka sekali mengamuk itu, maka bisa dipastikan kau akan kena hukuman." Ucapku sambil menyeringai dan menatapnya remeh. Namun reaksinya sangat berbalik dengan harapanku. Dia justru terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Hei, aku tidak sedang melucu. Apa dia tahu kalau baru saja aku mengancamnya? Buka melucu didepannya. Dasar, namja ini membuatku sebal saja.

"Hukuman? Dasar bodoh! Jika mau mengamuk maka aku akan mengamuk. Dan jika ingin bercinta maka aku akan melakukannya. Lalu apa masalahnya?" ucapnya dengan santai dan juga dengan senyuman menyebalkan miiknya.

"Tentu saja itu masalah besar!" bentakku padanya. Dan tanpa kusadari dia berjalan kearahku dan mendorongku kearah meja.

Author POV

"Kyaaaaa" Luhan berteiak bersamaan dengan setengah tubuhnya yang terbaring dimeja.

"Gara gara kau yeoja itu jadi kabur! Kau mau bertanggung jawab?" ucap Sehun pelan disela lumatannya pada bibir Luhan. Luhan yang kaget dan bingung hanya bisa meronta dan berusaha memaki namja itu. namun yang keluar hanya erangan yang mungkin saja bisa disalah artikan oleh Sehun.

"Nng…ng…ng…" Sehun melepas lumatannya dan menatap Luhan dengan remeh. Sementara Luhan hanya menatap Sehun tajam dengan wajah merah. Malu atau emosi? Hanya Luhan yang tahu.

"Aigoo, kau keras kepala sekali hm? Aku suka yeoja seperti ini. Dan aku senang membuatmu menangis. Keke, ppali menangis!" ucap Sehun sambil menyeringai dalam menanti saat Luhan menangis dan meminta belas kasihan padanya untuk dilepaskan.

'Namja ini…dia lebih brengsek dari yang digosipkan!' batin Luhan masih menatap Sehun.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan pernah menangis. Daripada menangis, lebih baik aku mati saja!" ucap Luhan tak takut dan menatap tajam Sehun. Sehun terkejut melihat reaksi yeoja dibawahnya ini. Tipe yeoja yang keras kepala dan sangat sulit untuk ditakhlukkan. Melihat Sehun mulai lengah, Luhan memberontak dan berusaha lepas dari kukungan namja itu. Namun Sehun sadr dan menahan pergerakan Luhan.

"Joha, aku jatuh cinta padamu! Kau harus jadi yeojachinguku!" ucap Sehun dengan frontal tanpa tahu apa yang akan dia hadapi nanti. Sementara Luhan kini memandang Sehun dengan bingung.

'Apa apaan namja ini? Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Tidak, ini hanya mimpi!' batin Luhan sambil memandang Sehun dengan wajah cengo sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan serius.

XXX

Keesokan harinya Sehun berubah 180 derajat pada Luhan. Bahkan banyak siswa yang bingung dengan sikap manis Sehun pada sang ketua OSIS itu. luhana sendiri sampai dibuat jengkel dengan tingkah berandalan itu.

"Luhannie… Hari ini kau manis sekali! Aku suka padamu!" teriak Sehun dari kejauhan membuat beberapa siswa menoleh dan menatap aneh pada Sehun maupun Luhan.

"Yaa, hentikan bodoh! Kenapa sejak hari itu kau selalu saja menggangguku?" teriak Luhan pada namja itu hingga membuat Sehun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah karena berteriak padanya tadi.

"Mengganggu? Siapa? Aku? Eii, aku kan suka padamu" ucap Sehun menjelaskan pada Luhan dengan wajah polosnya. Oh, tolong bunuh aku karena memuji berandalan itu polos.

"Lagipula aku benci dengan namja sepertimu!" ucap Luhan menatap tajam Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas dan menatap Luhan dengan serius.

"Jika aku namja baik baik, apa kau akan jatuh cinta padaku?" ucap Sehun dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Y..ya, kau ini bicara apa sih? Mana mungkin aku bisa…"

"Bisa! Kau adalah yeoja pertama yang kusukai! Kalau kau mau, aku pasti bisa melakukan apapun untukmu!" ucap Sehun memotong Luhan dengan keras dan membuat yeoja itu terdiam dengan wajah merona.

"Bo…bodoh! Dasar namja bodoh!" uap Luhan sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun yang terkekeh senang.

"Bersiap siaplah Xi Luhan! Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan! Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku!" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak mungkin!" sahut Luhan dengan galak lalu berlanjut meninggalkan Sehun dan tak tahu jika namja itu mengikutinya.

Luhan POV

Aku memegang dadaku sambil berjalan menuju ke ruang OSIS. Aku kaget karena ekspresi wajahnya tiba tiba saja berubah seperti itu. Atau jangan jangan, dia memang benar benar menyukaiku? Ish, dasar menyebalkan! Dia bilang akan berubah? Baiklah, jika dia mau menjadi anak rajin, maka aku akan mengampuninya. Aku tersenyum jahil karena ideku tadi.

"Luhannie!" aku berjengit dan menatapnya dengan galak karena mengagetkanku.

"Yak, tak bisakah kau bicara dengan normal dan tidak mengejutkan seperti itu?" aku memakinya dan dia malah tersenyum lebar. Namja ini benar benar.

"Mianhae, habisnya kau menggemaskan sekali!" ucapnya masih tersenyum dengan lebar. Menggemaskan? Dari mananya hah? Ah iya, rencana.

"Sehun-aa, kau mau aku menyukaimu juga kan? Jika iya maka aku akan mengajukan syarat untukmu!" dia terlihat bingung.

"Syarat? Apa itu?" ucapnya penasaran.

"Kau harus membantu tugas OSIS terutama tugas ketua OSIS." Ucapku menyembunyikan senyuman jahilku.

"Aku harus membantu tugas ketua OSIS?" aku mengangguk menyahuti pertanyaannya.

"Setiap tahun pada musim dingin OSIS selalu menyelenggarakan acara natal. Saat ini kami membutuhkan orang untuk membantu tugas kami. Misalnya untuk membuat pohon yang besar! Jadi, perlihatkan keseriusanmu ne?" ucapku sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan kebelakang dan mengambilkan sekardus besar alat untuk membuat pohon natal.

"Arraseo, serahkan saja padaku!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu memelukku dengan erat dan mencium keningku. Dia segera mengambil kardus ditanganku dan berlari keluar dri ruang OSIS sebelu aku sempat mendampratnya. Dasar namja kurang ajar! Sampai kapan semangatnya akan terus berlanjut? Awas saja jika ada masalah lagi! Maka dia akan benar benar menerima hukuman dariku. Ish, kenapa akhir akhir ini aku jadi plin plan?

XXX

Hari hari berlalu dan semuanya terlihat berbeda. Para guru bahkan memuji jika akhir akhir ini Sehun sangat penurut.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Oh Sehun? Belakangan ini dia jadi penurut sekali!" ucap para guru saat bertemu denganku. aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng pada mereka. Bahkan kini hampir semua siswa juga berani mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berbicara. Bahkan anak OSIS jua memujinya secara terang terangan.

"Ketua, Sehun orangnya rajin sekali! Berkat dia persiapan acaranya jadi mudah karena pekerjaan berat yang memerlukan otot sudah dikerjalan semua olehnya." Kalian lihatkan? Aku sendiri sampai terkejut. Apa dia memang benar benar ingin menjadi anak baik? Kemana Sehun yang suka seenaknya? Apa Sehun yang seenaknya sendiri melakukan semuanya demi aku?

"Luhannie, apa masih ada tugas lain?" ucapnya tiba tiba didepanku sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku sendiri sampai terkejut dan gugup.

"A…Ah i…itu…" aku merutuki diriku yang tiba tiba saja menjadi gugup begini.

"Sehunnie! Wuah, kau benar benar datang keruang OSIS? Hehehe, belakangan ini kau jadi penurut sekali. Ada apa? Eh, sudah lama kita tidak bercinta! Ayo, kita bercinta!" aku mendelik dan menatap tajam kerarah yeoja yang sedang menempel pada Sehun. Tapi tunggu, bukankah dia yang bercinta dengan Sehun saat itu? Untuk apa lagi dia kemari? Tunggu, bukankah tadi dia mengajak Sehun untuk bercinta? Heol, jam segini? Dan kenapa namja itu diam saja? Dasar namja brengsek!

TBC

******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


	2. Chapter 2

**Beast Love Theory**

**Akabe Yoshino / SexyBabyWolf**

**Specially for HUNHAN APRIL PASSION**

**holla, Dyo back with new chap for this ff. hehehe, biar masih terasa APRIL PASSION nya, diupdate akhir bulan hehe, just happy read for that! saranghae bbuing 3~ ****Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Review please, cuma TwoShoot juga kan. ******Apaan fic ini? hah pertama buat rate M mian kalo banyak yang salah dan kurang Hot. Gara gara pengen meriahin event malah gak punya idea. Jadilah nglirik tumpukan komik hentai disamping laptop. Huaa, maafkan dongsaengmu Hun hyung Lu nuna. Oke sekian dulu. SCR : Dyo. **Dyo tidak berminat FANWAR.**

**balasan review : **

**tchandra07 . tc** : ne ne, gomawo. ada ntar dicek aja. jangan, ntar saya digaplok sama bang CY. gimana ya... hehehe ayay caep! sudah dilanjut gomawo

saranghae bbuing~

**Linkz account** : he he iya iya iya lihatin aja gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Oh Juna93** : gomapta. kekeke iyalah. yang ngajak? keke cek ya. gak ada soalnya udah dari sononya preman sekolah ditendang Hun hyung. udah diupdate ya nuna gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**meilisa . bae . 7** : sudah dilanjut tapi bukan fast update hehe. baca aja ya biar gak spoiler. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Byul Hun . K** : haha, lihat aja ya nanti. dibaca aja biar tahu hehehe#hobi banget bikin orang penasaran. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**battosai69** : sudah dilanjut ya gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Guest** : sudah update ya, apaan yang dipanjangin?#smirk mesum. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**RZHH 261220 II** : sudah gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Euneunji** : ne sudah lanjut. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**lulusy** : apanya? gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Riho Kagura** : gomawo. oke sudah ya terusannya gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**luhannieka** : iyalah, hehe gomawo. sudah next. dasar labil. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**mellamolla** : cek sendiri ya nanti. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**NoonaLu** : sudah next. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**rikha - chan** : haha, cek ya nanti nuna. sudah dinext. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Lieya EL** : keke, gomawo. sudah nuna. ne, walau idenya stuck malah jadinya lirik tumpukan komik hentai. amin aja lah nuna hehehe. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**lisnana1** : sudah. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**niasw3ty** : gomawo. sudah dilanjut. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**karina . alysia** : haha iya gomawo. haha seru kan? oke sudah dinext. nanti cek ya. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**ramyoon** : haha iya. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**khalidasalsa** : nanti dicek ya. sudah next. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Rly . C . JaeKyu** : kekeke, sepertinya. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Rury0418** : gomawo... hehe. lucu sih tapi ngetiknya merinding disko. sudah next. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**levy95** : hahaha. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**junia . angel . 58** : ne sudah dinext ya. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Guest** : sudah lanjut. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**selukidby** : sudah dilanjut ya gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Baby Hunhan** : sudah dilanjut. mian lama nih. iya iya reader-nim. apanya yang enak? kurang panjang?#ketawa mesum. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Guest** : nanti ada dichap ini. dicek ya gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Guest** : sudah dilanjut gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**seli Kim** : dicek ya nanti. sudah dinext. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Hwang Ha Ni** : gomawo. lanjutannya? ini, dibaca ya. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**viiyoung** : hahaha. udah dilanjut nih. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**SyiSehun** : ne sudah next. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**ruixi1** : nanti dicek ya nuna. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**alvien . vhiena** : sudah diupdate ya, mian lama. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**yun . fajriyaa** : gomawo. masih lah. kekeke. sudah next ya. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**N . E . Skyu** : hehe iya. mm nanti dicek aja. sudah diupdate. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**taenggoo** : hahha iya. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**elisyesihombing07** : sudah gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**marina . luvzkim** : nanti dicek ya nuna. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Kuneko Shryunggie** : sudah. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**ShinJiWoo920202** : iya, sudah. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**doremifaseul** : oke sudah. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**SFA30** : r dan r? o.O gomawo saranghae bbuing~

**Elisye sihombing** : sudah lanjut. gomawo saranghae bbuing~

.

****Yang nungguin Exchange Twins, Something that happen, sama Exodus nunggu ya. Lagi bingung sama konsep fantasi kelanjutan Exodus. Last, happy read and review please. jangan lupa siapin kantong kresek yang mau muntah. awas mabok, yang mabok pindah kesisi kiri ya.****

****.****

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kasih lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

.

**Berkelahi sudah menjadi makanan harian untuknya. Selalu menargetkan para yeoja untuk bercinta dengannya. Dia benar benar seperti binatang buas. Dan kini Luhan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan Oh Sehun. Aku akan mengadilinya dengan memeprtaruhkan nama Xi Luhan sebagai ketua perwakilan siswa." Sehun terpana mendengar itu. Apakah itu serius? Sehun bersumpah akan menjadi tipe namja yang disukai Luhan.**

.

Author POV

Sehun menatap dingin yeoja yang sedang bergelayut manja pada lengannya. Kemudian beralih pada Luhan yang menatapnya dengan malas. Sehun melepas tangan yeoja itu dan berjalan kearah Luhan.

"Mian, tapi aku hanya akan bercinta dengan Luhan." Ucap Sehun santai sambil menarik Luhan kedalam dekapannya. Luhan menoleh dan menatap horor pada namja yang sedang merengkuhnya. Sementara yeoja yang ditinggal dibelakang sana menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Yak, jaga omonganmu Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan dengan wajah merah menahan malu dan juga marah.

"Bercinta dengan yeoja yang disukai itu kan wajar, Luhannie!" balas Sehun polos.

"Sehun-aa" yeoja yang semenjak tadi melihat kemesraan Sehun dan Luhan kini memandang Luhan dengan marah dan tatapan mengiba pada Sehun.

"Selama ini jika ingin melakukannya dengan siapapun, aku tidak peduli. Tapi mulai sekarang aku hanya ingin bercinta dengan Luhannie saja! Jadi, kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi hm. Dan mulai sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi, Kim Hanbin" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Luhan hanya bisa diam sambil memandang wajah Sehun yang sedang memeluknya. Hanbin yang melihat itu bergegas meninggalkan ruang OSIS dengan wajah merah padam.

"Yaak, lepaskan aku! Kau ini bicara apa sih? Kau tidak lihat disini banyak orang?" maki Luhan pada Sehun dengan wajah merona. Sementara Sehun hanya terkikik geli dan menggeleng.

"Gwenchana, bukankah aku tidak bilang bahwa kita melakukan hal 'itu' , 'itu' dan 'itu'?" ucap Sehun santai.

"Yak, perhatikan sekelilingmu sebelum kau bicara dengan mulut kotormu itu, Oh Sehun! Kau benar benar seenaknya saja!" ucap Luhan jengkel.

"Wae? Memangnya itu salah? Kalau suka maka aku akan bilang suka. Aku akan melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Aku tidak akan menahannya. Aku menyukaimu dan sampai kapanpun aku akan meneriakkan hal itu." Ucap Sehun pelan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Luhan yang sadar akan bahaya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berteriak.

"Dangjang na ka! Nakarago!(Keluar sekarang! Kubilang keluar!)" teriakan Luhan membuat para anggota OSIS lain berlarian keluar. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Baginya melihat Luhan yang sedang mengamuk adalah hal paling menakutkan seumur hidupnya menjadi preman sekolah.

Luhan POV

Aku bersandar dibelakang pintu ruang OSIS. Benar benar sulit dipercaya. Apa namja itu benar benar tidak memiliki rasa malu? Dasar, kalau begini apa yang harus kulakukan? Perasaannya yang jujur dan tidak menyembunyikan apapun membuat rasa panasnya menjalar diseluruh tubuhku.

XXX

Bel sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu dan langit juga mulai terlihat gelap. Mengkin seharusnya aku pulang sekarang. Ck, tugas ini benar benar…

"Aku akan kelelahan jika mengerjakan tugas milik anggota lain. Jadi, biarkan saja dia mengurus pekerjaannya sendiri!" aku merapikan perlengkapanku lalu berjalan keluar dan mengunci ruang OSIS. Lorong sudah sepi dan hanya beberapa siswa saja yang masih terlihat tinggal disekolah. Aku mengeratkan jaketku dan juga syal yang melingkar dileherku.

"Aigoo, berapa derajat suhu hari ini? Mengapa dingin sekali?" aku berjalan lalu merasakan sesuatu menubrukku dari belakang.

"Luhannie… kenapa lama sekali?" aku hampir saja terjatuh dan berteriak mendengar suara namja seenaknya ini.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap normal? Kau hampir membuatku mati terkejut dan juga jatuh tadi!" bentakku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hehehe, mian. Habis aku terlalu senang karena melihatmu. Kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi." aku terdiam sebentar mendengar jawaban Sehun. Benarkah?

"Kau? Menungguku? Waeyo?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja agar aku bisa bersamamu. Kau pikir apa lagi? Ja, mari kita pulang!" ucap Sehun sambil memegang pipiku. Ck, namja ini benar benar tidak punya malu. Tapi tunggu. Tangannya dingin? Aah, tentu saja karena dia menungguku ditengah cuaca sedingin ini.

"Agar aku bisa bersamamu" kata kata itu masih terngiang dan aku melihatnya tersenyum. Sial, kenapa wajahnya jadi tampan begitu?

"Luhannie, kajja!" aku menatap cengo tangannya yang terulur didepanku. Dan entah apa yang mendorongku tiba tiba saja tanganku sudah berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Kami mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan yang lumayan sepi karena kebanyakan orang memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah mereka dengan penghangat dicuaca yang sangat dingin kali ini. Ponselku berdering hingga mau tak mau aku melepas genggaman tanganku dan meraih ponsel didalam saku. Aku berdecak malas saat mengetahui pesan itu berasal dari operator.#lagi sebel gara gara nungguin sms penting yang nongol malah operator. Kami masih berjalan beriringan dan hingga tanpa sadar lagi tanganku menggenggam tangannya yang dingin. Aish, memalukan.

"Mmmm, Luhannie" gumam Sehun masih bisa kudengar. Ia melirik pada tautan tangan kami berdua hingga membuatku otomatis melepasnya dan segera berdalih mencari alasan.

"Mi…mian. I…ini pasti karena aku kasihan pada tanganmu yang dingin!" ucap Luhan gugup. Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dan memeganginya dengan satu tangan.

"Gawat…ap…apa yang harus kulakukan. Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali!" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir. Apa? Jadi, dia menunduk bukan karena marah dengan ucapanku tapi karena jantungnya yang berdetak cepat?

"Selama ini,aku sering tidur dengan berbagai yeoja. Tapi aku tidak pernah berdebar debar seperti ini! Aku baru tahu, ternyata berpegangan tangan dengan orang yang disukai ternyata begini rasanya, sangat membahagiakan." Aku menatapnya dengan terkejut. Dia bisa berbicara dengan manis seperti ini sambil tersenyum? Sial, aku juga jadi ikut berdebar debar gara gara dia tersenyum begitu. Ish, menyebalkan.

"Luhan, kajja kita berjalan lagi. Udaranya semakin dingin!" ucapnya tersenyum lalu menarik tanganku lembut untuk berjalan disampingnya. Aku mengikutinya dengan wajah yang terasa panas. Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak ingin melepaskan tangan ini?

XXX

Author POV

Hari itu semua berjalan seperti biasa namun sepertinya akan ada hal yang membuat Luhan sibuk hari ini.

"Euijang(ketua) gawat! It…itu Oh Sehun…" kata kata siswi itu mendapat perhatian penuh dari Luhan. Masalahnya ada nama Sehun diantara sederet kalimat itu. luhan dan siswi itu berlari menuju tempat yang dibicarakan tadi. Disana, Sehun hanya diam menerima berbagai pukulan dari kedua namja yang mungkin dulu pernah dihajar Sehun.

"Dia sama sekali tidak melawan, lucu sekali!" ucap namja dengan name tag Bobby.

"Mm-hm, selama ini dia yang memukuli kita, bagaimana kalau kita hajar dia sampai babak belur?" ajak namja dengan nama Song Mino di seragamnya. Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya diam sambil menatap keduanya dengan datar. Sehun sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan menjadi anak baik dan tidak memalukan Luhan lagi. Jadi saat ini dia mati matian menahan emosinya yang bergejolak.

Tak lama waktu berselang kedua namja yang sedang berdiri didepan Sehun itu memekik heboh karena terguyur seember air. Bisa kalian tebak pelakunya? Oh tentu saja ketua OSIS kita ini. luhan memegang ember yang sudah kosong itu dengan geram.

"Geumanhae(hentikan)!" maki Luhan dengan wajah garang.

"Ck, sialan. Siapa yeoja ini? Lebih baik jangan ganggu kami!" ucap Bobby sambil mendorong Luhan. Sehun menatapnya dengan kaget. Tidak seharusnyaa Luhan terlibat dalam masalah ini.

"Bodoh! Luhan, cepat pergi!" teriak Sehun. Sementara Luhan masih bertahan dan menahan dorongan dari namja itu.

"Jika aku pergi maka Sehun akan terus dipukuli. Tidak, aku harus menolongnya." Batin Luhan tegas. Ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan kini berada dalam dekapan seseorang. Sehun, dia mendekap Luhan hingga dorongan Bobby terhenti.

"Jika kalian menyentuhnya aku tidak akan segan untuk menghabisi kalian!" gertak Sehun membuat kedua namja itu terpaku lalu melarikan diri. Sehun langsung merosot dan duduk ditanah.

"Sial, mereka kabur lagi!" ucap Sehun lirih sambil menunduk.

"Gwenchana? Kenapa tidak melawan? Bukannya biasanya kau selalu memakai kekerasan?" ucap Luhan marah marah pada Sehun. Sehun yang mendengar Luhan marah padanya hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Habisnya, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan menjadi anak yang baik demimu, Hannie?" ucap Sehun sambil merajuk.

"Y…ya, kau ini bicara apasih? Kau tidak lihat wajahmu babak belur begitu hah? Dan kau masih memikirkanku?" ucap Luhan setengah gugup dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Eoh, kau cemas Hannie? Kalau kau cemas cium saja, pasti aku langsung sembuh!" ucap Sehun sambil memajukan bibirnya pada Luhan. Luhan yang melihat itu memutar matanya malas.

"Dasar kau ini, ish… kau ini benar benar bodoh!" ucap Luhan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sehun dengan wajah merona. Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dengan lekat hingga Luhan tiba tiba melepas tangannya dari wajah Sehun.

"Eh…anu…anu…it…itu… a…aku akan panggilkan dokter!" ucap Luhan lalu bangkit. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Sehun menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Jika kau melakukan hal semanis itu, mana bisa aku melepaskanmu begitu saja? Lagipula bibirku juga terluka!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk bibirnya dan memang ada bekas darah disana.

"Yak, kenapa sih kau berbicara kurang ajar seperti itu? dasar!" maki Luhan namun melihat senyuman polos Sehun membuatnya mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan pada Sehun. Sehun menyambutnya dengan begitu hangat. Sehun melumat Luhan dengan pelan dan dalam. Tak lama kini ciuman keduanya berubah memanas. Lidah Sehun memulai perannya dan menjilat tepi bibir Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti membuka bibirnya dan segera saja Sehun melesakkan lidahnya untuk membelai langit langit mulut Luhan. Tangan Sehun kini berada ditengkuk dan pinggang Luhan sementara kedua tangan Luhan memeluk Sehun dengar erat. Posisi keduanya bisa dibilang sangat intim dan bisa menimbulkan kesan negative bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan Luhan yang duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

"Ahm…ngghh..Huunnhhh.." bahkan Luhan tak sadar jika ia mendesahkan nama Sehun saat ini.

'Kenapa jika aku sedang bersama dengannya tubuhku bereaksi lebih cepat daripada otakku? Seolah olah aku dikendalikan oleh insting!' batin Luhan kini makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun masih asyik dengan bibirnya dan seolah tak ingin melewatkan bagian dalam bibir Luhan. Luhan mulai memukul dada Sehun karena kehabisan oksigen dan Sehun melepaskannya. Ia kini beralih untuk menginvasi leher mulus Luhan. Sehun mengecup kecil disana lalu menjilatnya hingga membuat Luhan mendesah dan bergerak gelisah diatas pangkuan Sehun.

"Luuhh, bisakah kau duduk dengan tenang? Kau bisa membangunkan sesuatu disana jika kau tidak bisa diam!" ucap Sehun dengan suara serak. Luhan yang pikirannya bank hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun kembali pada kegiatannya mari mengecup leher mulus milik Luhan.

"Mike test, test pengumuman ditujukan untuk ketua OSIS. Jika tugas sudah selesai harap segera kembali!" Luhan dan Sehun terkejut mendengar pengumuman dari speaker itu. Mereka berdua bergegas melepas pelukannya dan Luhan bediri dengan gugup.

"Mi…mian, aku harus segera pergi!" ucap Luhan gugup lalu berlari pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Sehun. Dan kini namja itu menatap Luhan dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya.

"Got you, Hannie! Dan sial, awas saja kau, Park Dobi! Aku akan membunuhmu nanti!" ucap Sehun pelan.

XXX

Luhan berlari menyusuri koridor sambil memegang wajahnya yang panas.

"Aigoo, benar benar sulit dipercaya. Aku melakukannya?" gumam Luhan sambil berjalan dengan lebih pelan.

"Kamu pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku" kata kata Sehun kembali terngiang dibenak Luhan.

"Aku benar benar kesal! Krena sepertinya…aku benar benar suka padanya! Oh, cakaman… Sehun sudah menyatakan cintanya padaku, jadi artinya… jika aku tidak menyatakan cintaku, itu berarti hubungan kami tidak akan berkembang?" Luhan menangkup kedua pipinya dan merengut dramatis. Ia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun nanti.

XXX

Tiga hari kemudian merupakan hari dimana christmast event dimulai. Dan Luhan masih saja bingung. Dan sekarang Sehun sedang berjalan menuju ruang OSIS.

"Luhannie…" sapa Sehun membuat Luhan yang berada didalam ruang OSIS memekik kaget. Ia belum siap berteu dengan Sehun. Maka dari itu tiga hari ini sebisa mungkin ia menghindari Sehun.

"Ah ya, tolong bawakan ini keruang olahraga. Selamat bekerja!" ucap Luhan sambil memberikan kardus pada Sehun.

"Ah, oh oke!" balas Sehun sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Tapi jika Luhan yang meminta bantuannya apa boleh buat. Sehun pun keluar dari ruang OSIS dan Luhan segera menutup pintunya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kalau begini, aku jadi tidakbisa mengatakan jika aku suka padanya! Ish menyebalkan!" gumam Luhan.

"Luhan, apa boleh memakai baju bebas saat acara natal sekolah nanti? Apa kau sudah memutuskan akan memakai apa? Jika belum bagaimana jika nanti kita belanja bersama?" ucap Baekhyun pada Luhan. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Aku akan memakai seragam saja!" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Andwae! Kau harus memakai baju yang cantik dan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Sehun! Cristmast event adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk menyatakan cinta!" balas Baekhyun dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya menggoda Luhan.

"Mwo?" pekik Luhan terkejut.

"Kau suka pada Sehun kan?" kini gantian Kyungsoo yang menggoda Luhan.

"Ba…bagaimana kalian…"

"Hei, tidak perlu cemas begitu, lagipula sikapmu itu sangat kelihatan, Xiao Lu!" ucap Baekhyun membuat wajah Luhan memerah.

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Bisakah aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan berterus terang seperti Sehun?" ucap Luhan tidak yakin.

Luhan POV

Acara sudah dimulai sejak 10 menit yang lalu dan aku masih belum keluar dari ruang OSIS. Aku masih cemas dan gugup. Apakah aku bisa?

"Luhannie, acaranya sudah dimulai. Kau mau pergi tidak?" aku tergagap mendengar teriakan Sehun dari luar. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku masih diam hingga kudengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Jantungku semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Aku masih diam hingga ia menatapku dan matanya membulat kaget.

"Kau memakai baju itu?" ucapnya sambil memandangku dari atas kebawah. Wae, apa dia mau bilang jika baju ini tidak cocok denganku?

"Wae? Ap…apa kau mau bilang jika baju ini tidak cocok?" ucapku dengan nada membentak. Ish sial, aku tidak bermaksud bicara begitu padanya. Tapi…semakin aku memikirkannya maka kepalaku malah tambah kacau. Apa menyatakan perasaaan memang sesulit ini? tapi bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakannya dengan terus terang?

"Ah… ada…ada yang harus ku…"

"Gawat Lu…" aku mengerjap karena ia memotong perkataanku.

"Gara gara kau terlalu manis, aku jadi tidak tahan! Aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang juga!" ucap Sehun sambil memelukku.

"Mwo? Yak! Disaat seperti ini bisakah kau memikirkan situasi dan cara bicaramu?" kesal Luhan dengan wajah merona merah.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Disaat ingin, maka aku akan bilang ingin dan apa yang lebih penting dari itu?" aku terdiam dan rasa panas ini semakin menjalar kepermukaan tubuhku yang lain.

"Keke, jika ada kau aku jadi merasa bodoh jika aku berfikir seperti tadi" ucapku membuatnya memandangku bingung. Aku meraih wajahnya dan melumat bibirnya. Benar, aku tidak perlu berfikir karena instingku memintanya, meminta Sehun.

"Aku…juga menginginkanmu!" ucapku pelan sambil menatapnya.

Author POV

Sehun mendorong Luhan semakin masuk dan menutup pintu ruang OSIS dengan kakinya. Hasratnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Salahkan karena tingkah dan penampilan Luhan yang terlalu manis. Dengan cepat Sehun menyambar bibir Luhan dan menghisapnya dengan kasar. Bahkan kini tangan Sehun tidak segan untuk merangsek pada gaun bagian atas Luhan dan menariknya kebawah hingga kini bra Luhan terlihat. Tak ingin membuang waktu Sehun mengarahkan ciumannya pada dada Luhan dan berusaha membuat tanda disana. Luhan sendiri bahkan kini sudah terbaring pasrah dilantai sambil memeluk Sehun. Kecupan kecupan itu perlahan turun hingga sampai pada perut Luhan.

"Bisa kau angkat tubuhmu? Aku perlu melepas ini!" ucap Sehun frontal seperti biasa membuat Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun menurunkan dress Luhan hingga kini tubuh Luhan hanya berbalut bra dan juga panty senada.

"Kau benar benar indah, Luhannie!" ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menggelap.

"Hajima, jangan pandang aku seperti itu!" ucap Luhan beralih memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Sehun hnya tersenyum melihat hal itu. Kini Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan dan Luhan melepas blazer serta kemeja seragam Sehun dan membuangnya asal.

Tangan Sehun menelusup kepunggung Luhan dan melepas kaitan bra Luhan. Ia melepasnya dengan cepat dan langsung mengulum puncak dada Luhan dengan gemas hingga membuat yeoja itu memekik.

"Eungh…Shehh…hhuuunnhhh…." Sehun yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu beralih pada perut Luhan. Dia mengecup bagian itu sambil menurunkan panty Luhan. Sehun bersiul begitu melihat apa yang tersembunyi didalam panty itu. Wajah Luhan sudah memerah dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya begitu Sehun melepas celana sekaligus celana dalamnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang malu.

"Jadi, kau mau bermain dulu atau langsung pada permainan inti?" Tanya Sehun membuat Luhan memandangnya bingung.

"Terserah kau saja, Hun-aa" balas Luhan mencicit. Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya dan melumat bibir Luhan sementara tangannya kini berada pada vagina Luhan. Ia memasukkan kedua jarinya secara bersamaan hingga membuat Luhan memekik dan meremas rambut Sehun dengan keras. Sehun berjengit namun ia sadar jika kali ini Luhan juga merasakan sakit. Dirasa cukup Sehun mengeluarkan kedua jarinya. Padahal sebentar lagi Luhan akan sampai. Luhan mendelik kearah Sehun yang dibalas dengan cengiran Sehun.

"Kau sengaja?" ucap Luhan sambil menatap nyalang pada Sehun.

"Mian, aku akan memuaskanmu dengan cara lain Hannie!" ucap Sehun lalu menggesekkan batang yang sudah tegak itu pada vagina Luhan.

"Ahs… fhassterhh aah.." desah Luhan membuat Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Ia tahu Luhan hampir sampai lagi.

"Wanna close hun…aahh moreeehhh…" ucap Luhan sambil terengah dan kepalanya menggeleng keras. Tak lama kemudian ia memekik dan badannya melengkung. Klimaks pertama Luhan. Dan dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Sehun. Dia memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan saat Luhan masih dalam keadaan pasca klimaksnya.

"Luhannie… kau merasakan sesuatu?" ucap Sehun dengan serak dan rendah. Ia menahan rasa ngilu akibat remasan dinding Luhan pada batang penisnya sementara Luhan masih tak menanggapi ucapan Sehun. Sehun melirik kebawah dan tersenyum melihat aliran merah dari dalam vagina Luhan. Tanpa sengaja ia menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga membuat Luhan mencengkeram lengannya dengan erat.

"Appo sshhh" ucap Luhan lirih sambil memejamkan matanya. Sehun yang iba menatap Luhan dengan pandangan ragu.

"Sakit? Kita hentikan saja hm!" ucap sehun sambil tersenyum teduh membuat Luhan menggeleng.

"Gwenchana, lanjutkan saja! Sakitpun tidak masalah, jebal jangan berhenti. Aku benar benar menginginkanmu!" ucap Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum tulus dan menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan.

"Remas lenganku jika sakit oke!" ucap Sehun lalu focus pada pergerakan pinggulnya. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk dan memegang lengan Sehun dengan erat. Matanya terpejam merasakan pergerakan Sehun pada tubuhnya. Sesekali ia akan menggeliat begitu Sehun mennumbuk titik sensitivenya didalam sana.

"Aaah … aahh…nngghh…huunnhh…sheehhh…aah" desahan Luhan kini memenuhi ruang OSIS. Dan beruntung karena mungkin para siswa sedang berkumpul diaula saat itu karena acara sedang berlangsung. Mungkin saja. Siapa tahu, dan oh tidak. Saat ini didepan ruang OSIS berdiri seorang siswi. Dia mematung disana dengan tangan terkepal erat. Dia mendengarnya. Mendengar semua desahan Luhan dan Sehun dari dalam ruangan itu. tak lama kemudian ia berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu.

XXX

Sehari setelah event natal sekolah kembali seperti biasa. Luhan sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk sampai dikelasnya. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti karena dipanggil Kyungsoo.

"Luhan…" luhan menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo berlari kearahnya.

"Anyeong, waeyo Kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya Luhan karena melihat wajah panic Kyungsoo.

"Gawat, anu…ini…" Kyungsoo memberikan kertas ditangannya pada Luhan.

"Foto?" Tanya Luhan lalu melihat foto itu. matanya membulat saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah fotonya bersama Sehun saat making out do ruang OSIS kemarin.

"Kegae… katanya ada yang menempelnya diruang guru tadi!" ucap Kyungsoo takut.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini?" ucap Luhan rendah dan tangan yang bergetar hebat karena emosi.

"Selain itu, Sehun… mengatakan jika…jika dia yang memaksa melakukan hal ini. Jadi kau hanya korban dan saat ini Sehun sedang berada diruang BP." Jelas Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mendidih.

"A…aku takut. Dengan kelakuannya selama ini, dia pasti akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Luhan mematung. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Luhan langsung berlari menuju ke ruang BP. Ditengah jalan ia melihat Hanbin namun ia tak menghiraukan hal itu. Dia hanya peduli pada Sehun.

"Kalian pantas mendapatkannya!" ucap Hanbin pelan saat berpapasan dengan Luhan. Luhan berhenti dan menoleh pada Hanbin.

"Foto itu, jangan jangan kau yang melakukannya? Dan kau, bukankah kau yeoja yang akan bercinta dengan Sehun waktu itu?" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Hanbin dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Memang, karena bercinta disekolah akan menimbulkan masalah bukan?" jawab Hanbin sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kau begitu menyukai Sehun sampai melakukan hal ini? Kau marah karena Sehun lebih memilihku? Dasar bodoh! Itu cara menunjukkan cinta yang tidak waras asal kau tahu! Dan kau, tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Sehun!" ucap Luhan lalu meninggalkan Hanbin yang kini menggeram marah.

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan berteriak sambil membuka kasar ruang BP. Bahkan Luhan tidak peduli bahwa didalam sana juga ada Sooman sonsaengnim. Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Mianhae, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi anak baik baik!" ucap Sehun dengan santai. Seolah hanya dia yang bersalah disini.

"Apa maksud kata katamu?" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun bingung. Luhan diam sambil menatap Sehun.

'Selama ini dia selalu seenaknya dan tidak pernah mau dihukum. Sekarang, demi melindungiku dia mau berhenti sekolah? Tidak' batin Luhan lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sehun-aa, jangan bercanda!" ucap Luhan lalu menjitak kepala Sehun dengan keras hingga Sehun menggeram kesakitan.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini? Jangan bertindak seenaknya! Saem, kami melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka, aku juga harus dihukum!" ucap Luhan menghadap Sooman sonsaengnim.

"Luhannie" panggil Sehun tak ditanggapi Luhan.

"Sikkero(berisik)! Sebenarnya aku benci namja yang suka seenaknya seperti dirimu! Dulu aku ingin kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan sebenarnya aku juga tahu kalau saat itu kita tidak boleh bercinta disekolah. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Kupikir aku juga sama sepertimu, Sehun-aa. Makhluk yang hidup berdasarkan insting. Karena itu, kau tidak perlu berpikir untuk menutupi kesalahanku. Kapanpun dan dimanapun kau suka, kau boleh menginginkanku!" ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun. Sehun tertegun dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia terkejut Luhan bisa mengatakan hal itu didepan saem mereka.

"Aku kalah, kau benar benar keren Luhannie. Dan aku tambah cinta padamu!" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Luhan. Sehun kini mendekat pada Luhan dan meraih pinggangnya untuk merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Jadi, bersiap siaplah karena aku akan menginginkanmu sampai kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk beristirahat!" ucap Sehun lalu melumat bibir Luhan dengan panas. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka sedang Live Show dihadapan guru BP mereka.

"Yaak kalian! Hentikan kegilaan kalian ini!" ucap Sooman saem malah dijawab desahan Luhan.

XXX

"Hehe, akhirnya kita berdua malah diskors!" ucap Sehun sambil meminum bubble tea nya. Keduanya baru saja pulang setelah disidang diruang BP.

"Gwenchana, masih lebih baik daripada kau dikeluarkan!" ucap Luhan menggangdeng lengan Sehun.

"Majja, lagipula kalau diskors kita jadi memiliki banyak waktu untuk saling menginginkan bukan?" ucap Sehun sambil berbisik pada Luhan. Luhan menanggapinya dengan tawa dan mengecup pelan bibir Sehun.

"Anytime and anywhere you want, My Beast!" ucap Luhan disambut kekehan Sehun.

END

Tottaly end. #nutup mata. ******mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D******


End file.
